Dannyladdin
Dannyladdin is CoolZDane's Movie Spoof of "Aladdin (1992)". Cast: *Aladdin - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Jasmine - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Genie - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Jafar - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Iago - Jose Carioca (Saludos Amigos/The Three Caballeros) *Abu - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *Sultan - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Rajah - Great Prince (Bambi) *Peddler - King Julien (Madagascar) *Gazeem the Thief - Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Prince Achmed - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Razoul - Commander Vachir (Kung Fu Panda) *Old Jafar - Oogway (Kung Fu Panda) *Carpet - Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) *Cave of The Wonders as itself *Elephant Abu - Tantor (Tarzan) *Razoul's Guards - Various Rhino Guards (Kung Fu Panda; Robin Hood) *Woman at the Window - Tillie Hippo (Cats Don't Dance) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Mamka and Teeka (The Legend of Tarzan) and Kala (Tarzan) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar), Sandy (Spongebob Squarepants), and Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Frances Albacore (Cats Don't Dance) *Necklace Man and Woman - Joey the Kangaroo (The Penguins of Madagascar) and Nose Marie (Pound Puppies; Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *Fat Ugly Lady - Rhonda (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Two Hungry Childrens - Bright Eyes and Whopper (Pound Puppies; Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Gopher and Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Melon Merchant - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Pot Merchant - T. W. Turtle (Cats Don't Dance) *Nut Merchant - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Necklace Merchant - Diggity the Mole (Company Idiot (1993)) *Fish Merchant - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Fire Eater - Dodo (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Boy wanting an apple - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Apple Merchant - Porcupine (Bambi 2) *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Jock (Lady and the Tramp) *Rabbit Genie - Thumper (Bambi) *Dragon Genie - Mushu (Mulan) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Bruma, Kairel, and Panthy (Noah's Ark) *Sheep Genie - Lambs for "Moses Picture" (Cats Don't Dance) *Camel Abu - Camel in "Animal Jam" Session (Cats Don't Dance) *Horse Abu - Grand Chawhee (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Duck Abu - Donald Duck (Disney) *Ostrich Abu - Ostrich in Soccer Game (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Turtle Abu - Toby Turtle (Robin Hood) *Car Abu - Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Old Man Genie - Friend Owl (Bambi) *Little Boy Genie - Fievel (An American Tail) *Fat Man Genie - Groundhog (Bambi 2) *75 Golden Camels - Camels in Parade (Dumbo) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Little John (Robin Hood) *53 Purple Peacocks - Spoonbills (The Princess and the Frog) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Gorilla and Hippopotamus in Parade (Dumbo) *Leopard Genie - Cheetah in Soccer Game (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Goat Genie - Cranston Goat (Cats Don't Dance) *Harem Genie - Baloo as Lady Monkey (The Jungle Book) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Apes (Lady and the Tramp) *60 Elephants - Elephants (Dumbo) *Llamas - Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) *Bears and Lions - Fisherman Bear and King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Brass Bands - Monkey playing Trumpet (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Mr. Speed (Company Idiot (1993)) *Super-Spy Genie - Wylie Burp (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) *Teacher Genie - Sykes (Shark Tale) *Table Lamp Genie - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) *Bee Genie - Buzzy the Bee (Toys in the House) *Submarine Genie - Lenny (Shark Tale) *Genie Playing Stars and Stripes Forever - Safari Animals (Company Idiot: Lucas of the Jungle) *One of Flamingos - Pink Croquet Flamingo (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Gigantic Genie - Bear (The Fox and the Hound) *Rajah as Cub - Young Bambi *Abu as Toy - Wheezy (Toy Story 2) *Snake Jafar - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Cheerlander Genies - Reflex, Howler, Beamer, and Hairball (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *Genie Jafar - Max (Cats Don't Dance) Category:Disney Movie Spoof Category:Animals Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Scenes: *Dannyladdin Part 1-"Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night *Dannyladdin Part 2-Danny on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Dannyladdin Part 3-Danny's Fights with Prince Tigger *Dannyladdin Part 4-Princess Sawyer's Dream *Dannyladdin Part 5-Bagheera and Shere Khan's Conversation *Dannyladdin Part 6-Trouble in the Marketplace/Shere Khan's Evil Plan *Dannyladdin Part 7-Danny Arrested (Part 1) *Dannyladdin Part 8-Danny Arrested (Part 2) *Dannyladdin Part 9-Danny Escapes with an Tortoise *Dannyladdin Part 10-The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Dannyladdin Part 11-The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *Dannyladdin Part 12-The Amazing and All-Powerful Baloo (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Dannyladdin Part 13-The Amazing and All-Powerful Baloo (Part 2) *Dannyladdin Part 14-Bagheera Upbraids Shere Khan *Dannyladdin Part 15-Danny's First Wish *Dannyladdin Part 16-Shere Khan Makes his Movie/"Prince Danny" *Dannyladdin Part 17-Bagheera Rides on Marahute *Dannyladdin Part 18-Danny Argues with Baloo/Danny Goes to Sawyer *Dannyladdin Part 19-Do You Trust Me/A Whole New World *Dannyladdin Part 20-Danny Almost Spills the Beans/Danny and Sawyer's Kiss *Dannyladdin Part 21-Danny Gets Ambushed/Baloo Saves Danny's Life *Dannyladdin Part 22-Shere Khan Gets Exposed *Dannyladdin Part 23-Danny's Depression/Jose Steals the Lamp *Dannyladdin Part 24-Rabbit's Announcement/Baloo's New Master is Shere Khan *Dannyladdin Part 25-Shere Khan's Dark Wishes *Dannyladdin Part 26-Prince Danny (Reprise) *Dannyladdin Part 27-The Ends of the Earth *Dannyladdin Part 28-Danny VS Shere Khan (Part 1) *Dannyladdin Part 29-Danny VS Shere Khan (Part 2) *Dannyladdin Part 30-Danny VS Shere Khan (Part 3) *Dannyladdin Part 31-Happy End in Agrabah *Dannyladdin Part 32-End Credits Movie used: *Aladdin Clip used: *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *The Jungle Book: Rhythm and Groove Party Video Game *Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (Cut Scenes) *Saludos Amigos (1943) *The Three Caballeros (1945) *Bambi 2 (2006) *Madagascar (2005) *Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Show) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Tarzan (1999) *The Legend of Tarzan (TV Show) *SpongeBob SquarePants (TV Show) *Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (1988) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *Company Idiot (1993) *Company Idiot: Lucas of the Jungle (1995) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Mulan (1998) *Noah's Ark/El Arca (2007) *Dumbo (1941) *All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) *Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *The Princess and the Frog (2009) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *Shark Tale (2004) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Disney and DreamWorks Keep Moving Forward Characters Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Trailer/Transcript: *Dannyladdin Trailer/Transcript Gallery: Danny (Cats Don't Dance).jpg|Danny as Aladdin Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as Princess Jasmine Baloo.jpg|Baloo (Animated) as The Genie Shere Khan the tiger (animated).png|Shere Khan (Animated) as Jafar Jose Carioca Pose.jpg|Jose Carioca as Iago Pudge.jpg|Pudge as Abu Bagheera in The Jungle Book.jpg|Bagheera (Animated) as The Sultan The Great Prince of The Forest.jpg|The Great Prince of the Forest as Rajah King Julien (All Hail King Julien).png|King Julien as The Peddler Marlene-character-web-desktop.png|Marlene, Sandy Cheeks.jpg|Sandy Cheeks, Master Tigress.jpg|and Tigress as The Three Baclony Harem Girls Tigger in The Tigger Movie.jpg|Tigger (Animated) as Prince Achmed Rabbit-winnie-the-pooh-0.72.jpg|Rabbit (Animated) as Omar Porcupine.png|The Porcupine as Farouk Category:CoolZDane Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs